


Gatito en la bolsa

by MelodyLM



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLM/pseuds/MelodyLM
Summary: Si el tío se va, pues él también.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gatito en la bolsa

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo idea de qué hice, pero me hizo feliz así que–

Abre con cuidado la puerta del cuarto, y lo primero que sus ojitos oscuros captan es oscuridad. Esa habitación tiene las luces apagadas, pero no le es difícil acostumbrar su visión a ese ambiente, por eso no tarda en entrar adentro y, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, lanza una ojeada rápida al pasillo, cerciorándose de que nadie le hubiese visto rondar por ahí. Sería malo si alguien lo hubiese visto, entonces ya no sería secreto. Por eso, una vez seguro, cierra y se escabulle por toda el lugar.

Va de aquí para allá, olfateando con suma concentración. Sus orejitas se mueven con el tic-tac de un reloj en la pared, y su cola se menea ante la tensión, haciendo que una pequeña manchita roja vaya flotando alegremente de lado a lado, simulando una trampa entre la oscuridad. Pero no se detiene a pensar en cómo se ha de ver en medio de tanta penumbra y lo sospechoso que se encuentra siendo. Está más ocupado, en busca de algo incluso más importante que su hora de la siesta.

Sus manitas tientan ciegamente diferentes objetos y muebles; el sofá de terciopelo que tiene un par de rasguños, las cortinas que casi nunca se abren, los zapatos puestos a un lado del armario, una mesa y muchos libros, también un juego de ajedrez el cual, sin querer, termina echando y esparciendo las piezas. Un siseo pequeño se le escapa, y lo deja así porque no tiene tiempo para arreglarlo. Tampoco sabría cómo, de todas maneras. Por eso da vuelta y se dirige hacia otra parte que aún no ha revisado.

Sin embargo, sus torpes pies terminan tropezando con una imperfección en la alfombra, y trastabilla dando saltitos hasta golpear su espalda contra la estantería de la habitación. El mueble se tambalea y deja caer varios libros, así que se cubre la cabeza antes de que alguno le golpee. Después mira el desastre causado, y baja las orejas al mismo tiempo que una expresión de horror y culpa mancha su rostro infantil.

Trata de alzar los libros, pero no puede subirlos a su sitio, está muy alto. Los deja todos apilados en el piso, y rápidamente va hacia otro lugar, aún en busca de aquello que le trae tan ansioso.

Finalmente, sobre la gran cama, logra verlo. Sus ojitos cafés brillan en medio de la penumbra, sus pupilas hechas círculos perfectos y su cola moviéndose alegremente. Aunando una risita de felicidad, va corriendo hasta allí, y con ayuda de sus diminutas pero mortales garritas, sube al colchón, sin quitarse las sandalias. Las sábanas se rasgan y manchan de tierra de una manera horrible, pero no le presta atención, no cuando tiene tan cerca la razón de estar allí. Todo su desastre ha pasado a segundo plano.

Una vez ha alcanzado su destino, agarra la maleta de diseños propios de su país, y la abre. Lo primero que ve es un montón de ropa, así que sin cuidado alguno la quita de allí y la tira al otro lado del colchón, donde no será visible a menos que alguien se acercara a ver. Una vez vacío el equipaje, se quita las sandalias y se mete allí dentro, haciendo un esfuerzo difícil a la hora de volver a cerrar el bolso. Ya está hecho, su plan está siendo llevado a cabo. Si el tío se va, pues él también.

De pronto suelta un respingo en cuanto escucha la puerta ser abierta, y justo después se queda totalmente quieto, casi sin respirar siquiera. Pero debido a que el bolso no está lo suficientemente cerrado, puede ver que la luz es encendida, y seguido de eso escucha los inconfundibles pasos del dueño del cuarto, que se halla entrando al lugar.

Leona bosteza, pero ese acto se ve interrumpido en cuanto ve la habitación completa. Casi se ahoga con su saliva, y espantado, observa a su precioso juego de ajedrez desparramado sobre la mesa y el piso, sus zapatos desordenados, sus libros apilados de manera incorrecta y también en el suelo, y, más allá, su cama está hecha un jodido desastre.

Gruñendo una maldición que seguramente Farena reprendería, se acerca a su lugar de descanso. No evita mostrar la molestia en su rostro, más aún cuando acaba de descubrir que alguien entró en su cuarto y había hecho un desastre como ese, dejándolo con el problema de tener que esperar a que se arreglara o arreglarlo él mismo para poder tomarse una siesta de veinte horas. No puede creerlo. Su descanso había sido arruinado.

—¿Qué clase de idiota...? —ni siquiera tiene ganas de terminar su frase, sólo se acerca a su lecho para hacer algo con todo eso, tal vez echar a un lado las sábanas y después acostarse sobre la alfombra. No sabe, sólo quiere dormir. Ha estado despierto por seis horas y su cerebro no puede con tanto.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer a un lado las mantas y demás, nota la suciedad sobre ellas y también las rasgaduras. Curioso, examina esas marcas, e inmediatamente las reconoce. Quiere volver a gruñir, pero sólo da un largo suspiro, llevando después una mano a su sien.

Mira a los alrededores, moviendo las orejas para encontrar al intruso.

—Sé que estás ahí, bola de pelos —lo llama sin ganas, pero no recibe respuesta. Hace un sonido gutural de desagrado, pero ya no se molesta en enfurecerse—. Sal, no estoy de humor para jugar.

De nuevo, no hay respuesta. Leona piensa que tal vez esté equivocado, y Cheka no estaba en ese momento en su habitación. Lo que significaba que el mocoso simplemente había hecho todo eso como venganza por lo que dijo en el almuerzo, acerca de irse a NRC y no volver jamás. Aunque era una mentira, claro, pero no esperaba que el niño se lo tomara tan a pecho, y tal vez piensa que se lo merece un poquito por decir algo así de cruel, aún sabiendo lo sensible que era Cheka al respecto.

Pero eso no quiere decir que el niñato malcriado tenía derecho a destruir su cuarto. No era como que fuera a dejar de usarlo en ese mismo día.

Pudo haberlo hecho después de que se fuera, al día siguiente. Ahora Leona no sabe si sería mejor opción irse a dormir al techo o simplemente sobre la alfombra.

Suelta un largo suspiro, pensando en que quizás hubiera sido buena idea traerse consigo a Ruggie y contratarlo como sirviente personal. Él era bueno arreglando ese tipo de problemas en un tiempo récord, y eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese instante. Eso teniendo en cuenta que dentro del palacio no era más que un príncipe odiado, y los sirvientes no eran más que un montón de imbéciles que no le respetaban, y por lo tanto, harían lo posible por ignorarlo. Así que no tenía de otra que arreglar el desastre por sí mismo, lo cual obviamente le tomaría horas, y eso si no se quedaba dormido de repente.

Gruñe, bajando las orejas y moviendo la cola de manera rápida. Está tan malditamente molesto, pero no puede hacer una rabieta ridícula solamente porque su único sobrino fue a destruir su zona de descanso. No le queda de otra que resignarse. Así que acepta su destino y se decide por arreglar primero la cama.

Agarra su maleta primero, pero en cuanto la tiene en su mano, la siente más pesada de lo normal. Entonces nota algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Al otro lado del colchón está tirada toda la ropa que supuestamente había preparado para irse y debía estar dentro del bolso que trae en la mano.

Su cabeza hace _clic_.

Inhala profundamente, y baja el bolso al suelo. Se inclina, y frunciendo el ceño, abre el cierre. Lo primero con lo que se topa es una mirada oscura y brillante, llena de inocencia.

Pero eso no lo conmueve. Ya sabe a dónde quiere llegar y no va a caer.

—Niño, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?

En serio, Farena iba a matarlo si se enteraba de que había soltado una palabrota como ese frente a su adorado hijo, pero sinceramente, le importa un comino.

Se yergue, y Cheka se sienta, sacando la mitad del cuerpo de la maleta, y todavía mirándolo con súplica. Leona no cambia su cara de desconcierto mezclado con molestia latente. Aún no olvida que las piezas de ajedrez están tiradas y posiblemente ya una de ellas nunca más será encontrada.

Suelta un largo suspiro, llevando una mano al rostro. Cheka baja las orejitas.

—Dime, niño, ¿por qué te metiste a mi habitación? ¿Y qué haces debido de la maleta que iba a llevar?

—Yo quiero ir contigo —habla con toda la sinceridad del mundo, tanto que a Leona le da un poco de náusea. Pero eso no explica nada, aunque al mismo tiempo sí lo hace—. Quiero ir contigo a tu escuela, tío Leona. Llévame contigo.

—No puedes ir conmigo, mocoso —explica de mala gana, sabiendo perfectamente que el chiquillo no estaría contento ni satisfecho con esa negación—. No es un lugar para niños. Tú te quedas.

—¡Pe-pero...! ¡No quiero que te vayas! —Pide con desespero. Leona sigue con la cara imperturbable, cansado de ese actuar—. ¡Dijiste que te irías y no regresarías! ¡Si te vas y no vuelves, ya no podré verte! ¡Entonces tengo que ir contigo, tío!

—No. Y no es no —repite con frialdad—. No vas a ir conmigo, me voy solo. No hagas una rabieta, Cheka.

—¡Pero te vas y ya no vas a volver! —Replica otra vez, cada vez más nervioso. Sin embargo, su tío sigue sin mostrar una pizca de piedad—. ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Me iré contigo!

—Que no, maldita sea —gruñe, sin paciencia—. Ahora salté de ahí antes de que llame a tu madre.

—¡No! ¡No me voy a mover! ¡No hasta que me digas que me voy contigo!

—¡No te vas a ir conmigo, Cheka! —Ruge, pero el niño ni siquiera se inmuta, no le tiene ni una pizca de miedo. Así que solo le queda intentar sacarlo por la fuerza, pero el chiquillo no sale del bolso—. ¡Salte de mi maleta ahora mismo!

—¡No quiero! ¡Llévame contigo! —Forcejea con el adulto, aferrándose al lugar en el que está metido—. ¡Tío Leona, llévame contigo!

—¡Que no! ¡Vete, mocoso malcriado!

—¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero! ¡No! —niega repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—¡Cheka, no estoy jugando! ¡Vete, con un demonio! ¡Que no te puedo llevar, ¿no entiendes?!

—¡Pero quiero ir!

—¡Pero no puedes!

—¡Pero quiero!

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —De la nada, Farena hace su aparición entrando como si nada al cuarto, y lo primero con lo que se encuentra es a su hermano menor y a su hijo forcejeando junto a un bolso de viaje. No entiende, pero los mira con reproche, por si acaso—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Farena, dile a tu bola de pelos que no puedo llevarlo a NRC. —Pide Leona, lo más amablemente que le es posible, lo cual es un milagro de su parte si tenía en cuenta que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien por culpa de su furia.

—Cuidado con cómo te diriges a mi hijo, Leona —advierte el rey de Afterglow Savanna, cómo siempre lo ha hecho. Pero Leona ni siquiera se molesta en prestarle atención a ese reñimiento—. Pero, Cheka, ¿qué es eso de que quieres ir a NRC con tu tío?

—¡Quiero ir con tío Leona, papá! —Exclama el infante, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Déjame ir con él! Porque si no voy... ¡Ya nunca más voy a poder verlo!

Sin más, echa a llorar a gritos. Las orejas de ambos leones adultos bajan por completo, intentando aminorar el daño causado a su sentido auditivo por culpa de los alaridos del niño pelirrojo. Farena se acerca rápidamente, tratando de calmar a su hijo, quien no escucha ninguna de las ofertas que le da a cambio de que parase de llorar.

Leona se cubre los oídos con ambas manos, y retrocede. Lamenta el día en que aceptó regresar a ese lugar, y en serio empieza a reconsiderar sus palabras y su amenaza sobre nunca más volver a ese horrible sitio. De verdad va a hacer eso, a ver si se libra de la odiosa familia en la que ha nacido.

—¡Quiero estar con el tío Leona!

Sin embargo, la idea vuelve a tambalearse.

—¡No quiero que me abandone! ¡No quiero que me abandone!

Su rostro se suaviza, y baja las manos poco después. Sus ojos molestos permanecen allí, pero de repente ya no le parece tan desesperante u horrible el escándalo de su sobrino, casi ni cree poder escucharlo. Sin más remedio, vuelve a acercarse a él, e ignorando a Farena, se acuclilla frente al pequeño león que, al verlo cerca, comienza a parar de llorar y moquear.

—No me voy para siempre, Cheka. —Sus propias palabras son puñaladas hacia sí mismo, pero hace todo lo posible por no parecer tan afectado. El niño le mira atentamente, entre sorprendido, curioso y desconfiado. No lo culpa.

Cheka sorbe por la nariz, y se limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas, rojas como manzanas. Sus ojitos brillan todavía, Leona está cansado de ver eso, porque siente que cada vez que lo hace, pierde más fuerza.

—¿No te vas para siempre? —Pregunta, con un puchero en los labios, casi a punto de volver a romperse en lágrimas—. ¿Vas a volver, tío Leona?

Leona traga pesado. La idea de regresar es absolutamente desagradable. Siempre lo es. Pero—

—Sí, voy a volver. —Forza una sonrisa ladeada, y sus orejas bajan sin querer. En cambio, las orejitas de Cheka se alzan y su cola vuelve a moverse de aquí para allá, emocionada. Pronto una gran sonrisa deja atrás el rostro desencajado en dolor y tristeza.

Leona quiere volverse arena en ese instante.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, tío Leona!

—Sí, sí... —mueve una mano enfrente suyo, queriendo hacer pasar el cúmulo de emociones que amenazan con desbordarse dentro suyo. Se yergue otra vez, y mira cansado y rendido al cachorro—. Ahora ya sal de ese bolso. Tengo que volver a cargar mi ropa.

—¡Yo te ayudaré!

—No hace falta, mocoso.

—¡Igual lo haré!

—Por Dios, Farena, haz–

Pero en cuanto el moreno se da vuelta para hablar con su aún más molesto hermano, se encuentra con que el maldito ni siquiera está ahí. Ya se había escapado hace rato.

Gruñe en voz baja, apretando los puños y deseando golpear algo.

Pero su furia aminora notablemente cuando ve a Cheka ir hasta el otro lado de la cama, a juntar toda la ropa tirada y meterla descuidadamente dentro del bolso de viaje.

Suspira pesadamente.

—Déjalo, niño. Yo lo haré.

—¡Yo ayudaré!

Leona ni siquiera tiene ganas de discutir más. Ya está harto de todo.

Espera encontrarse con Ruggie pronto.

*

*

*

_¿fin?_


End file.
